Love Letter
by AiraJane
Summary: A love letter is written. ah... just read the story and please review. thanks. :-)


Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any of the characters used/mentioned in this fic.

A/N: this story is inspired by me and my friend imagination. I have to write this down because I think it's quite nice. Well, enjoy the story and please review. Thank you!

Love Letter

_Darling,_

_I hope this may not seem peculiar. I am expecting surprise- no, surprise is an understatement perhaps shock is appropriate. I am expecting to feel the same shock I have felt when I realized all my feelings for you. I have always thought of you as a friend or a sister but now, I have realized that I have deeper feelings for you. That I love you more than a friend and definitely more than a sister._

_In the beginning, I may have acted as if you don't exist. I thought you were a lofty girl and a great bore. But I turned out that I enjoy every Christmas with you or any given holiday with you. You're such an amazing and interesting person. Witty and brave. Truly, I have enjoyed those moments with you but I have not shown it well since I'm always in trouble or Ron is with me._

_At the Yule Ball, I have secretly desired, deep inside my heart to take your hand and be the man you're dancing with. I want you and I wanted to be him. I wanted to be one lost in your beauty. To be lost in your brown eyes and see you smile as sweetly as you are. I wanted to be the one dancing you, just like the princes in fairytales where the young princesses fell in love and live happily ever after. I wanted you to live happily ever after._

_But alas! That will never happen. With the prophecy loomed over my life, I can never make you happy. I am destined to kill or to be killed. It such a horrible prophecy I don't think I can fulfill it. Even before this prophecy being fulfilled, I am putting you in great danger. It is because of me that you are always in horrible, terrible events. You tend to be hurt because of the friendship that we have. All through these years, I have put you in trouble and danger. And I know, these confessions will only put you in grave position. Once he learned about this, he'll make sure that you're banished away from me like he did to my parents and Sirius. He always did and I can only promise you two things; that is I love you so deeply and I'm willing to do everything to protect you from him. I'll protect and love you with my whole life. My love will always be with you to protect you, just like the ancient magic my mother has used to me. _

_With these confessions of my heart, I have written what I cannot tell. It may seem so simple for you or for anybody to admit their feelings for each other but you were my friend and I have never realized that I could love you in this way or that I have love you this way all along. I have not noticed it until now… _

_I love you always and forever, _

_Harry_

* * *

Hermione sighed and quickly rolled the light beige parchment and looked at the approaching Harry. He was smiling. He came up to where Hermione is usually seated in the library and sat beside her.

"So, are you done with the letter?" he inquired.

She smiled bitterly and nodded yes. Harry has not noticed this and his eyes sparkled with gladness.

"Great!" Harry said in a not so quite tone. "Can I have it then?"

"Yes." And Hermione gave Harry the rolled parchment. "Are you going to give that to Ginny now?"

Harry again beamed at her and nodded. "Yes, I have to because life is too short and I want her to know it and maybe experience it."

Hermione nodded and looked at her books. Harry got this as a cue and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheeks.

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best." And with this he went out flying out of the room.

Hermione followed his disappearing image. Then she could feel the tears stung her eyes. _I never thought it could hurt this way. I thought love brings happiness but I guess, love isn't really in finding happiness for your own but rather finding happiness for you beloved and hoping that it is you that will make him happy._ She sighed and quickly wiped her tears so that the other students in the library can't see it. She opened her Arithmancy book and began answering the new assignments. After writing a few lines, she looked out in the window. _Has Harry already given the letter? Has Ginny read it? Will they become a couple? She again sighed deeply._

_I wish I was Ginny, Harry. _

_-Fin-_


End file.
